bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Up, Down, All Around! (Episode Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Up, Down, All Around!", Season 3, episode 2, 92nd episode overall. (Production Code: season 3, episode 10, 90th episode overall) Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's in the Mail, Today? (song), What's That Smell? and Bear Shows the Package to Ojo Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: Oh hi Ha ha It's so Good To See You. And I was wondering when you were going to get here. Cause I'm just about to check the mail. Look we got mail. Oh, Yes. What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today I wonder wonder wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the What's in the mail Today Oooh Let's See what's in the mail Today. Hmm. It's a package for Bear. Come on in. Bear talks about Motion / Parodies Smash Mouth and What Do You Think? Bear: (exits the kitchen) Well, Ojo has a lot off issues in Motion. (The word "Motion" appears below after the arrow passes by.) Hey. Motion. (reads it aloud) "Motion". Do you ever wonder what motion is? Motion is when the change in position of an object with shares personal surroundings that can be seen for an interval of time. Like, when you're a tiger. (An animated tiger appears on the left, roars.) Scary. Or, a rabbit. (An animated rabbit hops and passes by Bear and fades.) Or, maybe a school bus. (The school bus shows up and pasts by Bear.) You can also go up, down, all around like a choo-choo train. (The train passes Bear as the whistle makes loud noises.) From now on, you can always wear skates. (Some animated skates appear right in front of him.) What goes up, must come down. What goes all around you. Most of all, when you have a suspect of time in Motion, somebody once told me I'm all around you. (rock plays) Well, it ain't stop coming No it didn't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running You'll never know if you don't go You'll never light if you don't glow Hey now, I'm so Up Get it on Down, all Around Hey now, I'm now Down I'm so all around, All Around All that's Up and Down All Around Only shooting stars fly around You'll live in bed And stick your head Don't throw that in It's getting pretty thin I'm still around, how about yours? It was the only way so I won't be bored Hey now, I'm so up Get it on down, All Around Hey now, I'm down again Get your show on all around All that ways are going down Only shooting stars fly around Hey now, I'm so up Get it on down, all around Hey now, down once more Don't roll yourself on the floor All that ways are turning cold Only shooting stars really bold All that ways are all around Only shooting stars fly around But What Do You Think? Bear Shows Pip and Pop Various Things / Gives the Slinky Bear: Wow. You guys know something about Motion. (A ball hits in the back of him.) What the...? (The ball has landed on the counter.) Hmm. That's strange. (a lion toy rises from the sink) Wha-- Wait a minute, how did the lion get here? (a slinky rises from the sink) Oh, come on. When I say that it goes up and down all around us, you don't always get out of the sink. (gets the slinky out to no avail) Oh, it's stuck. I must've gotten the glue. (Pip and Pop show up holding a slinky.) Gah! Oh, goodness. (sighs) It's just you. Hey. How did you two get in here? Pip: We were just finding hidden treasure. Pop: And I'm apparently searching for my slinky! I found it! Bear: Oh, that's nice. (hands the slinky) Wow. That's amazing. The slinky was in the sink, now it's unstuck. How does he even do it? Pip: And how? Pop: This is a lion toy, Bear. Made of stuffy fluff. Bear: Stuffy fluff-- Pip, that lion toy is not gonna be staying in the counter for a while. The lion toy may be staying in the bedroom. Pip and Pop: Bu-- Bu-- Bu-- Bear, the lion toy is staying for like weeks. Pip: The lion toy can now stay. Bear: I... I don't even care, how the lion toy stays. Here, (throws the lion toy and lands on the table) give it to-- oops! On the table I landed! Pop: Only 10 steps closer from that table, Bear. Bear: (holds the slinky) Guys, the slinky is only from stairs. Come on. Pip: What about me? Can I hold it? Bear: No. You can't have it. Pop: How about a ball to play with? It looks round. Bear: Whatever you say, Pop. Don't play around too much. Ojo: (passes Pip and Pop with a fish toy) Reefs around the ocean, Bear. Also, I could probably put this in the tank. Bear: That's not a tank, Ojo. That's just a sink. Ojo: I'm not putting anything. Bear: (groans) Can anybody take this fish toy here in The Otter Pond? Pip: Bear, can you please be serious for just a few minutes? Pop: Things are going up and down all around us. Bear: Oh, really? Ojo: Well truly, I am acceptable to think that the fish toy he brought it is only in stores. Pip: Ojo, please. You're gonna have to put that back. Ojo: Should I carry that to your bedroom? Bear: Well...sure. Uh, no. (Ojo leaves) Ojo: I'll go carry somewhere else. We're just friends away. Bear: Anyway guys, you can now play with your slinky. I'll go play with the fish toy. Pip and Pop: (hand the slinky off of Bear's arms) Let me have it! Bear: Okay, guys. Meet you there at The Otter Pond for awhile. Pip and Pop: Later, Bear! Bear: Bye, guys. See you later! Shadow's Song Bear: What a good way to treat yourself going up, down, all around us. (leaves the kitchen and goes upstairs) The other thing about going up and down all around us is like steps. (checks the other steps) I'm gonna look at Ojo playing with the fish in the attic. You know, (when he's about to go to the attic) just looking to see if Ojo has the fish. (he is cut by a foreign laugh offset) Hey. Did you hear that? (leans closer and hears another laugh) That sounds like Shadow. I know! She'll know more about Motion. Maybe if we look real hard and sing our song, she'll might appear. Ready? (begins to sing) ♪ Oh, where-oh-where oh Where is Shadow? ♪ (camera pans way further and runs) ♪ Where-oh-where oh Where is Shadow? ♪ (runs back to stare) ♪ Where-oh-where oh Where is Shadow? ♪ (camera pans again to the left) ♪ Where can Shadow be? ♪♪ (no response, hollers it out) Shadow! (Shadow appears on the left wall and laughs.) Shadow: Here I am, you fuzzy old rug! Bear: (to the camera) Hmm? (turns to see Shadow on the left wall and surprises) Hello, Shadow. It's so nice to see you. So what are you doing today? Shadow: Oh, you see now; Bear. I'm just (stretches her arms) focusing the lanes of the road by the Brooklyn Bridge under the reflections of the deep blue sea. (points at the ground) Oh, and a boat; too. Bear: That sounds like fun. So Shadow, do you happen to have a story for us today? Shadow: Why certainly, Bear. Let me see what type of story that goes up, down, around you. Just watch. (glitter shines) Shadow: (singing) The bear went over the mountain Silhouette Bear: I'm-a going up there. Shadow: (singing) The bear went over the mountain Silhouette Bear: I'm-a going all the way up there. Shadow: (singing) The bear went over the mountain To see what he could see But what do you think he saw? But what do you think he saw? (A Silhouette Bear gasped twice and jumps in surprise.) He saw another mountain, he saw another mountain, he saw another mountain And what do you think he did? Silhouette Bear: Duh. I think I'll go climb the other mountain and see what's up there! Yep. hums bear climbs the other mountain in the last scene, and hums. (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. That was a great song. (quizzically) For someplace, Shadow. Have you been over the mountain lately? Shadow: I wouldn't be able to say "over" the mountain, Bear. Mountains are sharp. They're like trees, wide curvy roads and surfaces underground. Most of the mountains are all around to go all the way down here. Bear: Down is probably the Motion of what I went over a mountain. Shadow: Precisely, Bear. Well, I'm off. And if you want to tell us more stories (reaches her arm) Just try and catch me. (waves her hand and disappears) Bear: Thanks for the tip, Shadow. See you again. (camera pans) Well, everything's pretty normal. Instead of just the attic, how about... (gasps) the bedroom! Treelo's Pillow Tower Bear: (opens two yellow bedroom doors) Ooh. (reveals Treelo building a stack) Hey. This isn't Ojo. It's just Treelo building a stack of pillows. Pip and Pop Give the Slinky Back to Bear Luna tells Bear what goes up or down / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) {Cut to: Upstairs Hallway} Bear: Wow. What a great day. Let's go up and tell Luna all about it. Come on. (flicks the light off and rushes to the balcony to see Luna rising above) Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Transcripts